Jimmy Neutron The Retroville Purge
by PAC-AllianceLeader
Summary: When a mysterious spaceship enters the earth's atmosphere, leaves a giant crater, and then leaves behind a space-cage in the crater with a ferocious beast within the cage, Jimmy Neutron goes to investigate. The tagline says it all: Whatever wins, we lose!
1. Strange Invaders and the Mysterious Lab

**Jimmy Neutron: The Retroville Purge**

_The Strange Invaders_

There it was; a giant Praetorian ship, coming out of light-speed & approaching the earth. The leader on the ship smiled. It was night, & all life-forms were asleep.

**Leader** - Engage hyper-ventilation rocket-fuel combustors.

**Controller **– Yes, sir!

**Leader**– Ensure that a group of humans penetrates the underground tunnels underneath their little town.

**Controller** – Yes, sir! Activating hyper-holographic laser emitter!

The ship's main gun, a giant laser beam, penetrates the ground in the local park. The laser cuts a hole large enough for the average human-being to enter it.

**Leader **– Excellent…. Everything is going as I have planned…….

With that, the ship commander leaves the earth, leaving a space capsule behind to let the beast inside it wreak havoc. Back at the lab, Jimmy was just cleaning up to get to bed when the Alien Alert Beacon started ringing.

**Jimmy** – What?! The Alien Alert Beacon is going off! There must be an alien craft within Earth's atmosphere!

The scope which Jimmy installed in his lab's roof starts scanning for an unknown vehicle. Nothing.

**Jimmy** - Nothing is in sight?? Wait a minute…. (The scope is zooming in on the giant laser-cut hole in the park). Holy-Heisenberg! That hole wasn't there yesterday!

Getting his hover-car, he flies to the hole to take an observation of it. He then begins to go into the hole. He does, & mysteriously, the hole has an underground lab & rooms. There are two ways in, & he takes the right pathway. He walks into the first room down the pathway & the doors behind him seal-up. He is then caught in the craziest maze since Alice in Wonderland. He looks around. He sees the head of a dead creature nailed in the wall. What he doesn't know is that the creature in the capsule has escaped in the maze. Jimmy, if not rescued, will become the newest food for it. He finds a place to hide & sleep in for now. He knows that there is no way out.

The next morning, the police have the hole blocked-off. The public is curious on what the hole's origin is. The police move a SWAT Team in the hole to check it out. The team is going through & reports a maze (They went in a different entrance than Jimmy did). The creature, having spotting them, moves in stealthily. The team's member in the back is taken first. The team moves on for only two more minutes before realizing that a member is missing. The leader walks back to see where he is & is attacked by two creatures, & torn apart out of sight of the SWAT team. Only having three members left, the team makes a quick retreat & is quickly overrun by the two creatures. The last member, running away from the slaughter of the other members, is blocked off by one of them. Having two creatures behind him, he shoots himself. Unfortunately for Jimmy, now there are four creatures running loose in the maze. The creatures roar in triumph & continue on towards the entrances of the maze.

Meanwhile, at school, Jimmy's friends are wondering where Jimmy is.

**Carl** - Hey, Sheen. Have you seen Jimmy this morning?

**Sheen**– Nope. Sorry, Carl. I haven't seen him since yesterday.

Cindy & Libby also talk to Carl & Sheen about Jimmy's absence.

**Cindy** – Neutron's probably bringing one of his cracky inventions to school & that's why he's late.

**Carl** – Yeah. I hope your right, Cindy.

**Libby** – Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with my mom today to check out that cool hole in the park. I heard it was made over-night.

**Cindy**_ – _Stop right there! You say it was made over-night??

**Libby** – Yeah, it's all over the news.

**Carl – **Maybe Jimmy went to check it out!

**Sheen – **Why didn't he ask us to come???!!!

**Cindy – **Would you stop! He probably made the hole & is now in hiding. We need to find him. Where would he hide?

**Carl – **In his lab?

**Sheen – **Yes. Or in China….?

**Libby – **Why would he hide in China? You Yee lives there. You Yee would take him prisoner.

**Cindy – **Would he move in with Brobot?

**Carl – **Maybe. Brobot is his brother.

**Libby – **No! He thinks Brobot is annoying, and would not move in with him.

**Carl – **Well, how else do you explain the crater?

**Cindy – **Hm….. Carl's right. How could the crater have originated there overnight?

**Sheen – **Maybe Jimmy crashed & made the crater. Or, Ultra lord is real!

The other three friends just look at him, & reason among themselves that Jimmy must be on some sort of vacation.

Inside the maze, Jimmy is busy inventing a super-laser beamer when he runs out of wire. He goes into a nearby supply shed to get some and hears some groaning. As he is looking, he stumbles upon someone we all know! As she gets up, she looks at him, frightened.

**Girl** – Jimmy? What are you doing down here?!

**Jimmy** – Betty Quinlan?? Why are you in here??!!

**Betty** – I came here to find out what this place is.

**Jimmy** – How did you get in here without the main doors closing?

**Betty** – I didn't step on the movement sensor.

Jimmy, thinking for a second, just has an awkward face for a minute. Betty giggles.

**Jimmy** – Wait a minute- there was a movement sensor??

**Betty – **Yes. I thought you knew that. What made you come into the closet??

**Jimmy – **I ran out of wire. I was making something to get out of here.

**Betty – **Well, I hid in here because I heard a loud roar from the maze! It scared me half-to-death!

**Jimmy – **What do you mean loud roar??

**Betty – **A loud, angry creature cry. Any other good enough description?

**Jimmy – **Well, I guess not.

**Betty – **Also, when the roar scared me, I backed into the wall over there and turned around to see a mysterious painting. It seemed to say that there is some sort of giant creature in here. Look at the painting, Jimmy!

After looking carefully at the painting, Jimmy gasps and loses his balance.

**Betty – **What? What is it?

**Jimmy – **Apparently, there is a creature in here by the name of Alien, supposedly left here to wreak havoc on Retroville. It inserts embryos into its victims' mouths, and the embryos eat the host from the inside. They burst out of the host after a stage of metamorphosis; and then it will hunt down food for the parent.

At that, a large shrill cry is heard from the maze.

**Betty – **Now I am scared!

Betty looks scared to death, but Jimmy comforts her.

**Jimmy – **Don't worry. We'll be found before the creature finds us. I hope…….

Meanwhile, the main alien, Predalien, is beginning to work its way out of the maze. As for the crowd, it cleared a little while back. The predalien breaks through the police barriers, with destruction of two cop cars, and a few deaths, as the aliens behind it slaughter the remaining officers. The officers don't even get a chance to report the aliens.

Pretty cool, huh? The story gets even better, as I add a few more classical characters to it!


	2. Monsters Unleashed

**Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge**

_Monsters Unleashed_

The main street was silent as an empty house. An alien, walking along the roofs, skimmed for any life forms which would make a quick meal. Finding a certain house that was very quiet, the alien entered it through an open window. Crawling along the ceiling, he passed Hugh, who was almost asleep on the couch with the TV on. Judy was gazing up at the sky, wandering where her boy genius must be. The alien crawled to the cupboards, and hides inside them. Hugh, who turns off the TV and says he's tired, and therefore going to bed, walks upstairs. At this, the alien crawls out of the cupboard, and, making a small cry, pounces onto Judy just as she turns around to see it...

Officer Tubbs is just turning on the lights for the office, when movement in the glass windows catches his eyes. After turning on the light, he is shocked by the scene: a dead body is on the desk with a hole in the chest, and the office is all messy. The officer calls 9-11 immediately and reports the body of Coach Gruber. The alien drops down behind Tubbs and sticks out its tongue and the officer is seen falling to the ground. The ambulance gets there and they find the dead officer and Coach Gruber, both with inner stabbings. The office is called a murder scene. The alien in the building, having half-of the officer's body, is seen eating his remains. The ambulance drives the bodies to the Morgue, having resenting the stench of decaying flesh.

A few people go missing that night, and 'missing' posters are set up all over the city. One person enjoying this purge is someone we all know.

**Voice – **Mwuhahaha! This mystery of missing individuals will leave Retroville and Jimmy Neutron defenseless. Or my name isn't (turns chair to camera from basement camera) Professor Finbar Calamitous!

Finbar, having collected samples of the alien skins, human blood, and mixing them with machinery after the mutation process was complete, had made a deadly new weapon, a monster of destruction: Predator. Having a creature controlled by computer chips, Finbar determined that he would set out to conquer Retroville with these monsters.

**Professor Calamitous – **I will soon have Retroville in my control, with Jimmy Neutron missing and people's carcasses showing up, my time to strike is now!

The Predators all look at him.

**Professor Calamitous – **You three will conquer Retroville. Let nothing stand in your way! If Neutron shows up, destroy him!!!

The creatures bow their heads. They then start on their journey to conquer Retroville.

Meanwhile…… Jimmy's friends had all decided on one thing – to relax. They figured since Jimmy was gone, relaxation without another adventure would be splendid.

**Cindy – **Isn't this the life? No Neutron, no inventions, no mishaps. (Stares into cold space) Oh, let's face it. A life without Neutron is dull.

**Libby – **You know what, I think you actually miss Jimmy.

**Cindy (all snappy) – **No I don't!! I just think it's dull without one of Neutron's inventions making another adventure for us.

**Sheen – **Well, look at the bright-side! We have no more duties to do with cleaning up the villainy in Retroville! I think we should call upon Ultra lord to come play volleyball! Who's with me?!

The three friends just stare at him. Then one answers.

**Carl – **I'm in!

Cindy and Libby gasp. They never thought they would see the day when Carl would agree with Sheen about Ultra lord.

Meanwhile…….. In the lab.

Jimmy had just finished his ray. Betty was so excited she was clapping.

**Jimmy – **Ok. Let me start this baby up and we're on our way back to Retroville!

**Betty – **Start it! Hurry! Another sight of this place will make me have nightmares for life!

After pushing the Start button, Jimmy aims it towards the door. The laser burns through the door and they jump for joy! They run to the entrance and they gasp: up to seven bodies all scattered around destruction.

**Jimmy – **Oh no!

**Betty – **Jimmy, what-

**Jimmy –** I think we have a big infestation problem.

The two start to journey towards Jimmy's house, but are delayed when Jimmy sees his friends all around a pool. They rush towards them.

**Jimmy – **Cindy! Libby! Carl! Sheen!

**All – **Jimmy?!

**Cindy – **Where the heck have you been for the past day and a half?

**Jimmy – **It's kind of hard to explain! I was trapped in the crater! It is a giant underground lab!

**Libby – **No way!

**Betty – **Yes, way. I was in there with him.

**Carl – **Oh. Jimmy, did you follow the steps of the kissing lesson I gave you?

They all look at Carl and Jimmy. Jimmy chuckles.

**Sheen – **Yeah, right. I have been with Ultra lord all day. Does that sound real? I bet it does! I bet you are jealous.

**Cindy – **Ultra freak, Ultra lord is not real. That is why no one would believe you!

Sheen starts his fake crying.

**Sheen – **Why must you mock Ultra lord, Cindy?! Why?!

**Libby – **Sheen! Cool it!

**Sheen (stops crying) – **You got it, Libs.

**Jimmy – **Listen, there was a painting in the lab about a giant creature that is supposed to multiply rapidly through the use of hosts, particularly humans! Have there been any unknown deaths of individuals lately?

**Libby – **Yes. Coach Gruber.

**Carl – **And Officer Tubbs.

**Jimmy – **Ok. Where was the last known death??

**Cindy – **I think that would be…….Butch's mom.

**Jimmy – **We have to get to the Lab, and I will re-program Goddard to locate the main alien. Come on!

Meanwhile…….At Jimmy's house, Hugh wakes up and slowly travels downstairs.

**Hugh – **Judy, dear, what is for breakfast?

He turns the corner to see her carcass rotting near the window.

**Hugh – **Judy??!!

Jimmy and his friends get to the door.

**Jimmy – **I will go in, and will get to the Lab's main room. I will then let you five down into the room.

Jimmy opens the door, announces he is home, and, hearing crying, turns to see his dad holding his mom's carcass. Instant rage goes through Jimmy, and he thinks of ways to plot revenge. Going to the Lab, he starts by letting his friends down. He then, working with the five (especially Cindy), turns Goddard into a super-weapon of mass destruction. He has just transformed his dog into the Terminator.

Well, those are really the main characters. If you can give me ideas about any more, I could try and add them into the storyline.


	3. Predators vs Aliens

**Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge**

_Aliens vs Goddard_

Well, his invention was complete. Jimmy Neutron had just turned his canine friend into the Terminator, a ruthless killing machine. Jimmy had turned Goddard into what looked like the Terminator, a human-based machine designed only for killing. Goddard was no longer of the stature of a dog. He now looked like the original Terminator. With new weapons like that from the third Terminator film, _Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines_, such as the chain saw, the flame-thrower, and the plasma blaster had made Goddard the ultimate killing machine. The Terminator is brought up above the Lab and is given instruction.

**Jimmy – **Listen, Goddard. Don't hurt anyone but the aliens. If anyone tries to deactivate you, you have permission to wipe them out. I will send an SOS to the army. Hopefully, General Abercrombie will be able to aid us.

At that, Goddard starts trampling towards the town. Jimmy gets into his hovercraft, and starts flying over Retroville, sounding an alert. The screen turns into a heat-sensored vision, with a Predator looking up at the hovercraft flying.

**Professor Calamitous – **What?! I thought Neutron was missing? No matter! You can shoot him down with your plasma cannon.

A sudden rumble gets the Predators' attentions. An alien climbs over a car behind them. It jumps and scares Finbar so much that he spills coffee onto two controllers, rendering two Predators on their own with fighting Alien. The third (and the leader), still under Calamitous' control, throws a disc blade and cuts the alien in half. Two more aliens show up. One Predator is leapt upon, and killed with the alien's tale. The last Predator under its own control retracts his wrist blade and pushes it through the alien on the Predator. The professor's creature throws a spear through the last alien.

**Professor Calamitous – **What in carnations were those behemoths? I must resort to a new plan if I am to conquer Retroville!

Meanwhile……… At the school, the principal is watching a sports video with Ms. Fowl, and there is a knock at the door. Principal Willoughby opens the door, and it being the school chef, all clothes-torn. The chef reports that her pies have gone missing. Also, a student went berserk in the cafeteria and went to the bathroom, but never came out. She said she went into the bathroom and found his body with a hole in the chest. The cause was unknown.

**Principal Willoughby – **Well…..maybe it's a cold. You know how those things affect most people today, don't you? Hahaha well, just go back to the kitchen.

As Principal Willoughby shuts the door, and as he turns around, an alien is seen jump onto the chef.

**Ms. Fowl – **What did Ms. Geoffrey want?

**Principal Willoughby – **Oh! Just a bad case of food-poisoning. She will see that he is buried in the school's yard, I hope.

At the moment, a knock on the door is heard.

**Ms. Fowl – **Well, she just might be asking you, bbrraawwkk!!!

**Principal Willoughby – **I sure hope so. I would really appreciate it!

As Principal Willoughby opens the door, an alien is looking directly at him. He shuts the door and starts running around like a little girl and screaming. Ms. Fowl laughs and stares at him. She goes to open the door and the alien jumps through onto her. It is the predalien. Willoughby stares at the creature, with its massive tail. The tail goes right through the chairs around him.

**Principal Willoughby – **This is worse than when Jimmy Neutron brought the Twonkie to school!

The tail goes through Willoughby and he screams worse than Sheen sings. You could say Ms. Fowl is chicken tender bout now.

Meanwhile…….The Terminator is seen walking towards the school, and as he is doing so, an alien jumps from a roof onto him, and starts ripping him apart. The Terminator uses his shotgun to tear the beast apart. The Terminator enters the school and tears the second alien apart. The next two aliens, which appear from the bathroom, attempt to destroy Terminator. The first alien jumps. The Terminator blows him apart. The next alien jumps, and gets onto him. The aliens start to rapidly appear. The alien on Goddard starts to pierce his parts with its tail, but using his saw, cuts it in half. As Goddard gets up, the predalien is seen in the back of the alien group. Goddard aims his flame-thrower at the aliens on the left and his plasma blaster to the ones on the left (note: aliens are all over, on the ceiling, walls, etc.). As an alien jumps, Goddard fires his blaster. The predalien rushes from the back of the group and, pushing past Goddard, rushes out of the school. The predalien quickly scurries to the nearest sewer entrance.

The creature rampages through the disgusting place, trying to find an abandoned room to hideout. Goddard, shocked by this sudden move, is attacked by three aliens. The aliens use their inside mouths to destroy the Terminator's circuits, allowing Goddard to become motionless if they should succeed. Goddard, being fearful of the predalien's abilities to reproduce, forces an alien into the wall. Using his saw, he cuts the other two in half. The alien which he hit into the wall jumps onto his back and starts clawing at his head. Goddard, turning his head around, uses his laser beams on the beast, breaking it in pieces, but also gets some acid into his maintenance circuits. Afterwards, he stomps off out of the school. Using his DNA tracker, Goddard follows the skin cells of the predalien into the underground. Following the cells, he ravages through the dirty human-waste filled water looking for the monster. Seeing dead homeless people, Goddard looks saddened. Little did he know, there was an alien lurking above him, waiting to pounce…..

Good, huh? Please let me know what other characters may be added to this story to make it better! (e.g. Freddy, Godzilla (LOL no), even the Scorpion King!)


	4. Running Would Be a Good Idea!

**Jimmy Neutron: The Retroville Purge**

_What do we do? Running would be a good idea!_

There it was: Lindburgh Elementary School, the home of Jimmy Neutron's teachers. The two remaining Predators were facing the school, and particularly the one still controlled by Calamitous, was scoping for any life forms.

**Professor Calamitous –** According to my resources, Jimmy Neutron is not located there. Try looking around Neutron's lab. He may be hiding there!

At this, the single controlled Predator starts for Jimmy's lab. The other heads towards the school, intent on independence from the professor. Inside the school, the Predator scopes for the alien nest. As he turns to the left, an alien jumps at the camera, and the screen goes black.

Professor Calamitous' Predator was slowly moving down the street. It scoped the sides of the street for any life movement. The creature was suspicious. The streets were silent. Predator slowly made its way towards Jimmy's Lab, with all senses aware that something did not feel right...

Where is our boy genius? Why! He is currently flying in his hovercartowards General Abercombie's military base, hoping for military support. Seeing smoke in the distance, Jimmy gasps. What he finds is shocking: The military base has been wiped out! Jimmy gasps for air. It is unbelievable! The aliens actually eliminated the army...before it could react. Jimmy starts to think- What if this whole thing was planned by the alien queen? What if there is no hope? Jimmy could even bare to think about the possibility...

Meanwhile, back in Jimmy's lab, Carl and Sheen were enjoying themselves...

**Sheen - **Well, since Jimmy's gone to ask for the army, let's do something that's fun! Carl, you be Robo-Fiend, and I...(grabs Jimmy's towel) am Ultralord!!

**Carl - **I don't wanna be Robo-Fiend! I wanna be Llama-Boy!

**Sheen - **No! Llama-Boy will never be Ultralord's sidekick! They will always be enemies!

A sudden shrill cry interrupted the two friends.

**Carl - **Sheen...(whispers) What was that?

**Sheen - **I think that was Ultralord saying "Be Robo-Fiend"!

**Carl - **Ultralord?! I am not being Robo-Fiend! You hear me?! I am not being Robo-Fiend!!!

The cry grows louder.

**Sheen - **He demands that you be Robo-Fiend! Ultralord? I will make sure he is Robo-Fiend! (to Carl) Be Robo-Fiend or he will tare you apart!

**Carl - **No!! I refuse! Llama-Boy is better!!!!

The cries go on to add an alien walk around the corner ceiling of the wall and stare at the two friends. It cries again, and then jumps. Carl and Sheen dodge the beast, and Carl nearly was caught. Sheen activates the Chrono-Arch, and Carl hides behind it. Carl and Sheen watch as the alien jumps at Sheen, who is in front of the arch, and, after he dodges it, the behemoth is sent back into the Cretacious Era. Sheen deactivates the arch, and the two friends go to Jimmy's rocket. They get in and prepare to blast off.

**Carl - **I think we should find Jimmy. He's the only one who can stop the fear of no more llamas on the earth!

**Sheen - **Ultralord would become exctinct! I can not even bare the thought!!! If you and I live through this, let's move to the North Pole with Santa Claus and celebrate Easter!

**Carl - **Right! But...what if we don't live through this?

**Sheen - **Then I will see you in the afterlife, my friend!

Meanwhile, Cindy and Libby had gone to the Candy Bar to sound the alarm.

**Cindy - **Listen, Sam. You have got to declare an emergency! There are creatures taking over the town even as we speak!

**Libby - **Yeah!

**Sam - **No way, kids! There is no way you are ruining my business here! Ya!

**Libby - **These creatures will destroy your business if you don't listen to us!

**Sam - **Get out of my Candy Bar!!!

**Cindy - **But, Sam?!

**Libby - **Please listen to us!

**Sam - **OUT! NOW!!!

**Cindy - **C'mon, Libs. Let's leave Sam's Candy Bar.

**Sam - **And don't come back, either! Yeah!

The two s walk out of the bar, and see Jimmy in his hovercar flying towards the Lab. They start calling for him. Jimmy, seeing his two friends, flies down and lands. Cindy and Libby both climb into the hovercar and Jimmy takes off.

**Jimmy - **Any luck informing Sam of the purge?

**Libby - **None.

**Cindy - **He doesn't believe us. If only we had proof of these beasts and could show it to him.

Meanwhile, in the sewers...Goddard has picked up the freshest trail of the Pred-alien's footprints. He follows them to an abandoned part of the military base's underground training facilities. As he is checking out the room, he hears some screeching. He follows the screeching until he comes to a room where the Pred-alien is on top of a plane 'talking' to what appears to be around thirty aliens. Scoping the room, Goddard finds that there are thirty-one aliens gathered in one location. Using his tracking plasma-ray, he attempts to kill five aliens off with one shot, but fails when the stalking alien jumps onto his back. With the other aliens alarmed, they scatter, and some even attempt to kill off Goddard. Goddard kills off the alien on him and then uses his lasers on two running at him. Spying the Pred-alien flee into a hallway with up to six aliens, Goddard attempts to follow her.

Meanwhile, back in the front of Jimmy's Lab, Finbar's Predator breaks down the door to the Lab. The puppet is then commanded by the professor to enter the Lab.

**Professor Calamitous - **Neutron's Lab may have some security inside it. Be careful!

The Predator scans the fingerprints on the keyboard and types in the correct password, dropping him into the main lab. Spying the creature near the computer, Calamitous is convinced Jimmy Neutron made these creatures.


	5. Alien Is Not Alone

**Jimmy Neutron: The Retroville Purge**

_Alien Is Not Alone_

The lights were going crazy. Eyes prone to the loud crashing noises in front of him, Goddard charged up his eyes for an energy blast. The blast shot through walls, labs, and old, abandoned rooms left behind by those who built Retroville's sewer system. The Pred-alien didn't seem too unconcerned herself. She just kept running. Goddard followed. He followed her until it got really dangerous for him. The Pred-alien made the trail dangerous by swinging her tail and ripping out parts of the walls.

Goddard, though damaged and in danger, kept following her. He had to destroy the Pred-alien, no matter what! Jimmy had told him: "Destroy the Pred-alien, Goddard. If you don't, mankind could become extinct. Mankind depends on you to carry out our existence!" A wire caught hold of Goddard's arm. It shocked him, but he cut it and kept on running. The Pred-alien jumped up and crashed through the ceiling, and found herself in Jimmy's neighbourhood. Her instincts were leading her somewhere, but where? Goddard followed through the ceiling. She had vanished! Now Goddard is lost...

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends had flown back to Jimmy's Lab to gather more inventions for their fight against these parasites...

When they got there, Jimmy was dumbfounded to see that someone had obliterated the door to his lab. Cautious there may be an alien in the lab, Jimmy has walked into the lab with a camera (the SWAT teams use it to look around corners). Seeing no creature, Jimmy has entered, and leads the other four into the lab.

**Jimmy - **I don't understand! How could any alien get into my lab without being attacked by my security? I had cameras and everything!

**Cindy - **I think your big king-cranium-sized brain actually didn't hold some information!

**Jimmy - **Yeah?! Well, for your information, at least I even have a lab!

Cindy, shocked at this comment, crosses her arms and gives him a cold look.

**Jimmy - **I mean the lab's door was made of pure chromium lead! How could a creature, between 250 and 731 Ibs. brake down a pure chromium lead door?

Walking over to his lab computer, Jimmy takes a quick look at the security cameras. The first shows Sheen and Carl get into Jimmy's Lab, but right after they enter, they fail to close the door, and an alien enters. Jimmy gives the two a cold look, and Cindy and Libby give them a dirty look.

**Carl (whispers) - **Sheen, why are Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy staring at us?

**Sheen - **Maybe because they think we are cool, or...or Libby thinks I am her man (winks at Libby).

**Libby - **Dream on, Sheen!

**Jimmy - **Sheen, we are staring at you because you didn't shut the door to my lab!

**Sheen - **Carl's fault!

**Carl - **Sheen!

**Jimmy - **Augh! Nevermind!

About another hour into the video, Jimmy gasps. A giant, two-legged beast approaches his lab and scans his keyboard. It allows him in, and he kicks down the door. Jimmy gasps. He also zooms in with the camera to observe this behemoth.

**Jimmy - **I don't believe it!

**Carl - **What? That I wear a different pair of underwear everyday?

At this, all of his friends stare at him.

**Carl - **(whimpering) I...I...I mean...I love llamas! (whispers) And Jimmy's mom.

**Sheen - **What was that, 'Llama-Boy'?

**Carl - **Nothing.

**Sheen - **You said something!! Tell me! Or I will insult llamas!

**Carl - **No, Sheen! Not the llamas!! What did they do to you?! No!!-

Cindy whirs around.

**Cindy - **Sheen, get off him! (to Libby) We have got to find some normal friends!

Jimmy ultimately gasps.

**Jimmy - **This creature, aparently, is of mixed DNA code and degeneration! Someone mixed the hypothetical genes of human and alien DNA and also put together pieces of metal, and then, using the help of a hydro-drill, inserted them onto the body!

The four friends look at him.

**Sheen - **I don't know what that means, but COOL!!

**Carl - **Jimmy? Does that mean he likes llamas?

Jimmy slaps his forehead.

**Cindy - **No. It means it is a cyborg. And no, 'Ultra-Geek', it is not cool. It means he will be harder to kill off.

**Carl - **Cindy, I think I am alergic to cyborgs...Can I go home?

**Jimmy - **No, Carl.

**Sheen - **Does it mean he is interested in Ultra-Lord? Does this mean I will finally have a sidekick for fighting crime?! You do know that in Ultra-Lord Episode 345 Robo-Fiend landed on Mars and Ultra-Lord went to fight him and...

Sheen then goes into detail to explain the whole episode. Libby shrugs and Cindy rolls her eyes. Carl, however, just smiles.

**Jimmy - **We have to contact Goddard and let him know there is a two-legged hybrid running around! I wonder where it came from...

These words were not just heard in the lab...a certain someone had set an audio-sensor up on the ceiling.

**Professor Calamitous: **Well, Neutron. Looks like you will just have to find out! Mwuhahahaha!!

_Please read and review. Tell me if the characters are like they are on the TV show. Is Sheen weird enough? Is Jimmy smart enough? Is Cindy negative enough? Please tell me!_


	6. An Unlikely Ally

**Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge**

_An Unlikely Ally_

Jimmy and the gang all stood gasping in aw at the creature- heavily plated with armor, but also genetic. Little did they know, they had an uninvited guest listening to their conversation.

The remote bug opens and accesses its voice communicator. The voice that echoes through the Lab also manages to scare even Goddard.

**Professor Calamitous – **Jimmy Neutron- I have been waiting for you to return!

Jimmy, all weary, then answers the professor.

**Jimmy – **Professor Calamitous?! How did you get in?

Instantly, the Predator, which is on the ceiling right behind the lab chair, decloaks and drops to the ground. Jimmy and the gang become afraid.

**Professor Calamitous – **Ever since you started making these foul fiends, I have been drawn back in my plans to conquer Retroville. That will no longer happen!

**Jimmy – **Ha! You made these things, forgot about them, they escaped, and now you are blaming me for it.

**Professor Calamitous – **Wrong, Jimmy Neutron. You want to cover up what you have bred. You know the town would be against you creating any sort of genetic life-form.

**Cindy – **Calamitous! You made these things. So admit it, or shut your mouth before I shut it for you!

**Professor Calamitous (Over laughing himself) – **My dear: Never argue with a mad scientific mind. You will regret it.

The Predator pulls its wrist-blade into stabbing position. (A/N: Jimmy gets in front of Cindy). He was about to strike when an eary cry gets everyone's attention. An alien had followed the five friends to the Lab. And what's worse, is it's not alone.

**Jimmy – **Ah! An alien!

**Professor Calamitous – **I'll deal with this monstrosity.

The Predator's wrist blade is retracted and a spear is pulled from inventory. The alien, still screeching, charges. The Predator charges. The other two aliens, following on the walls and ceiling, spy Jimmy and Libby….

**Professor Calamitous – **Don't let the alien overrun you, Wolf! The alien is just as predictive as a normal being's mind. Estimate that!

The Predator, not having time to, lunges at the ground-less beast. The two crash in mid-air. Jimmy takes the time to tell Calamitous something unexpected but productive.

**Jimmy – **Calamitous, this may be a strange offer, but calculating our odds of surviving at three-hundred two thousand to one, we may stand a better chance together instead of being separate.

Cindy and Carl gasp.

**Cindy – **Neutron! Has your big cranium-sized head actually lost it?!

**Professor Calamitous – **Neutron, why are you suggesting an alliance?

**Jimmy – **We would stand a much better chance together!

Something then clicks in on Jimmy's mind. If neither he nor Calamitous bred these behemoths, who did? He realizes a third player in this game is a relevant.

Cindy grabs Jimmy and pulls him aside.

**Cindy – **Neutron, what are you doing? He almost killed us four times!

**Jimmy – **Cindy, if we don't align ourselves with him, we may never come out of this.

Libby then interrupts.

**Libby – **Jimmy, if he turns on us, we're blaming you.

**Jimmy – **That's fine with me. But it's a risk I need to take. (Looks at Calamitous' Predator) Well?

**Professor Calamitous – **It's a done deal, Neutron. Help me withstand this beast and I am on your side.

Jimmy uses a force wave-generator to push the alien off of the Predator. Sheen activates the Chrono-Arch, and with the help of Jimmy's anti-gravitational energy gun, the alien is sent back to the Cretaceous Era.

The other two aliens start charging. The Predator fires a rapidly-shrinking net at them, which squeezes them. He then, with his plasma gun, opens fire and blows all of them to pieces.

Jimmy is relieved.

**Professor Calamitous – **Get in your rocket and follow Wolf to my hideout.

Carl, Libby, and Sheen all head for the rocket. Jimmy grabs Cindy by the arm.

**Cindy – **Neutron? What are you doing?

**Jimmy – **Cindy? I need your help to end this plague that Retroville has erupted in.

As they are looking into each-others' eyes, they start to move closer.

**Cindy – **Of course, Jimmy.

(A/N: "Toxic" by Britney Spears vs Tatu starts)

They get closer and then…….they're moment is broken.

**Libby – **Would you two love-birds get in the rocket?!

The two snap out, realizing what they were going to do, and run to the rocket. The Predator jumps through the roof, and almost lands on Jimmy's house. Talk about close calls!

That is the sixth chapter. I am trying to update as soon as possible. I do want to know if there are any other classic villains/heroes or something that I can add, so please tell me in a review.


	7. The Master Plan and Goddard's Destiny

**Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge**

_ The Master Plan and Goddard's Destiny_

Goddard peered around the first corner. He was tracking the Pred-Alien through DNA footprints it had left behind. He followed the footprints until he arrived at an old warehouse. Peering through the window, he seen the room lightened with DNA: there was only one possible explanation – something had been killed in here. Walking in, Goddard found that nothing was dead at all. The worst thing had happened: The Pred-Alien had begun to lay eggs! Walking to a ladder, Goddard found the Pred-Alien laying eggs in a nest. She was in the loft. If he made a single sound, the behemoth may make a run for it. He heard a crunch. He turned around, only to be knocked out……

Back to Jimmy. As Jimmy and his friends all arrived at Calamitous' hideout, the Predator leads them through different passages, using codes and passwords to deactivate security sensors. The Predator bows his head after the last door opens and lets them all in. The professor greets them.

**Professor Calamitous – **Hello, Neutron.

**Jimmy – **Professor Calamitous, I presume. I do not fully trust you, but this would be both of our only hope. Someone else has sent these things to destroy everything in Retroville.

**Professor Calamitous – **Yes, I agree. I do want to know who would do such a thing. Any ideas?

**Jimmy – **I have lots of ideas. Meldar Prime? The Space Bandits? The Junkman? Maybe even King Goobot. We will have to find out by gathering clues.

**Carl – **Jimmy? If we don't know who they are, does this mean we will die?

**Sheen (Yelling) – **NO! I am too young to die!! Why must the good die young?!

**Cindy – **Shut your yap before I do it for you, Ultra-Freak!

**Libby – **Sheen? In other words, cool it!

**Sheen – **If I am going to die, then I must meet Ultra-Lord!! Jimmy, please could I use your rocket and blast off to Ultra-Lord's galaxy??

**Jimmy – **No! We aren't going to die. With Finbar, we can beat these parasites. We need to in order to prevent them from spreading.

The six members of a new union called "The Union of Retroville" then decide to contact Goddard and require of the situation. He would tell them where the Pred-Alien is so that they could destroy it. Jimmy contacts Goddard.

**Jimmy – **Goddard. Can you hear me, boy?

No answer.

_Continues – _Goddard? Are you there?

The scene cuts to show Goddard stuck to a wall covered in alien slime. The voice is heard.

**Goddard – **Bark bark!

**Jimmy – **Goddard! Where are you, boy?

Goddard whimpers into the phone and Jimmy gasps.

**Jimmy – **You're where?! Play dead, boy!

An explosion is heard in the phone.

**Jimmy – **Goddard?

Goddard's bark is heard after a moment of silence.

**Jimmy and Cindy – **Good boy, Goddard!

Sheen, Carl, and Libby all cheer.

All of a sudden, an alien roar is heard in Goddard's end of the phone. Goddard's line goes dead.

**Jimmy – **Goddard? No! Goddard!!

Jimmy turns to his friends and the Predator, along with Calamitous.

**Jimmy – **We have to act fast!

_**Not bad, huh? A short chapter, though. Next one will be longer.**_


	8. Goddard's Fate

**Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge**

_Goddard's Fate_

Deep in the Pred-Alien's lair, a certain robotic-human has cut off the line to his master. An alien patrolling the nest had caught him freeing himself. The beast had threatened him: if Goddard didn't cut contact with Jimmy, they would tear him apart. Goddard had to think of a way out and estimate his point of return. Then he had it- he would trick the behemoth into turning around, and then he would grab the tail. After he accomplishes this, he would swing on the tail, using it to release him. He had it in him, and he wouldn't let Jimmy down.

Back at Finbar's hideout, the group is fixing a new form of transportation: a giant starship armed with a drill bit in the front. They also equipped it with an electrically-charged battery prism that would shoot twin ruby laser beams from the drill piece in the front and ultimately destroy anything in the way. The drill would be used to brake through the earth's crust and push through it, using the formulated laws of inertia (as seen with a snake). The team had a hover-car and Calamitous' giant red robot inside the hull in case of an emergency. Inside the Atragon, named by Jimmy for the giant mechanical cousin in the films _Atragon_ and _Godzilla: Final Wars_, the crew grows restless….

**Carl (whimpering, trying to sit down) – **Jimmy, when are we going to go? These seats are too high!

**Cindy – **Carl, they are normally leveled out. You shouldn't be having a problem.

**Carl – **I'm not, but Larry the Llama-Boy is.

**Sheen (turns around from seat in front of Carl) – **Oh stop crying, Baby! (pulls out Ultra-Lord action figure) Ultra-Lord lives!

**Libby (with an unsatisfied look on her face) – **I thought you said you left Ultra-Lord at home, Sheen.

**Sheen (with realization on his face) – **Well, I didn't. I lied. I'm sorry, Libby. (starts fake crying) I'm sorry!!

Libby moves away.

**Cindy – **Could you stop spa zing, Ultra-Freak?! I am getting really annoyed!

Jimmy instantaneously walks into the room.

**Jimmy – **Well, gang. We are all set. Carl, did you grab the inventions I pointed out?

Carl nods and picks up the box.

**Jimmy – **Ok. Good. We are ready, then. (Yells back to Calamitous) We're ready!

**Professor Calamitous – **All righty, then. I will start the engines.

The engines make a loud roar and screech. Then the obvious sound of them starting to power up is heard.

**Jimmy – **And we are off!

Goddard starts barking. The alien is alarmed. Goddard barks in a way to signal an intruder. The alien turns around, and Goddard grabs its tail. So far, his plan is working. The alien squirms, but it is no use. The robotic-terminator is holding on to the tail and has no intentions of letting go. It breaks Goddard free of his 'icky' . Goddard hangs on tight. He thinks this will be a bumpy ride.

With Carl in his seat, all of the friends did something entertaining. With Libby listening to music, Carl eating, Sheen playing Ultra-Lord, Cindy sleeping, and Jimmy calculating how much the xenomorphs will spread, the professor could concentrate on driving.

The alien charged at full speed towards the lair of the Pred-Alien. It swung it's tail at the walls of the tunnel to ensure a lose grip from Goddard, so that when it arrived at the lair, it could just leave him for the Pred-Alien. The beast, being not far from the lair, brought its tail to its mouth. With a quick snarl and bite, it scares Goddard to let go and journey the rest to the lair.

The screech from the lair is obvious. The Pred-Alien is undoubtly hungry, but not for a living being, or anything organic: it is hungry for nuts and bolts. As Goddard nears the lair, the number of aliens adds up to about seven. The alien following him nudges him into the lair. He walks in with ease. The Pred-Alien looks down with interest and hunger. She screeches like she never has before. The aliens threaten Goddard to dare step forward and challenge the queen. Goddard gives off his own roar, a roar which frightens the aliens, but not Pred-Alien. The Pred-Alien looks down at him with appeasement.

After giving off one loud screech, she charges at him. As Goddard's weapons have been damaged, and are now not useful, he begins to flee. The aliens block him in his tracks, and he is forced to face the queen of parasites. Still charging, she lounges, clings to the ceiling, and then pounces at him. Goddard dodges the pounce, and she bangs on the ground. As he cuts her with his wrist blade, she stabs him with her tail and lifts him into mid-air. Roaring to scare her into dropping him, he struggles. Opening her mouth full of death, she nips at him. She burns off the front of his snout, and attempts to completely disable his systems. As he closes his eyes, he thinks of how Jimmy counted on him so many times to save his butt. As he opens, all that is seen is a giant snake-like mouth that knocks him out.

_**Ok. That is chapter 8. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I know the plot, but not the whole story, so if anyone could give me tips and ideas, that'd be great!**_


	9. End of the Purge and Villain Revealed

**Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge**

_End of the Purge/Villain Revealed_

As the Atragon approached the sensor beacon from Goddard, they broke through the cave's walls of the alien lair. Instantly, the aliens began to swarm the spacecraft. Hearing screeches, the Pred-Alien herself makes her way towards the piece of machinery. As the doors open, all of a sudden giving the aliens a new passage, the Predator's boomerang is seen fly out and cut aliens in half. The top hatch opens up, and Professor Calamitous, in his giant red robot, is seen do a flip in the air and land on an alien.

Jimmy and the Predator both lounge out of the opening, with Jimmy on his rocket-board. Jimmy uses his cheese invention to turn three aliens into cheese. Immediately, the Pred-Alien orders the aliens to attack these foes. She then turns and prepares to make a run for it. Jimmy, noticing this, attempts to follow. Cindy, using Jimmy's jet-pack, flies after Jimmy.

**Cindy (in worried voice) – **Neutron! Where are you going?

**Jimmy – **Get out of here! This is my battle! This monster killed my mother. I can't let her get away with it. If she gets away, she could start a brand new species.

They follow her to a dead end, where she turns to confront them. She shrieks so loud Cindy covers her ears. The Pred-Alien charges at Jimmy. Jimmy dodges her attack. He fires his plasma ray. It stuns her for less than 30 seconds. She swings her tail at him and knocks him off his board. She attempts to close in on him when Cindy kicks her head. She turns and grabs Cindy with her hands from mid-air. She screeches and attempts to eat Cindy when Jimmy knocks her down. Holding Cindy down with her legs, she grabs Jimmy and slams him beside Cindy. With both in front of her, on the ground (unable to move), and helpless, she could easily both.

Just as she was about to , a shot is heard. The Pred-Alien is thrown to the wall, and is helpless. The Predator is seen in the hallway with Libby and Sheen.

Jimmy gasps, and Cindy grabs his hand. They get into a moment as they look each other in the eyes. The Predator attempts to approach the struggling Pred-Alien. As he approaches, he readies his sword. The Pred-Alien, seeing this as an opportunity to strike, gets itself off the ground. The Predator quickly takes the sword out, jumps, and cuts off the head. The Pred-Alien falls down, dead. The Predator roars in triumph.

Jimmy and Cindy ask Sheen where Carl and Finbar are. They reply that they found Goddard and are putting him back together. Jimmy rushes to Goddard.

**Professor Calamitous – **Neutron. I found your dog. The fiends are all gone. We destroyed them all.

Although everyone would celebrate, there would be someone cursing Jimmy Neutron through his teeth…..

**Figure (watching from inter-planetary spaceship) – **What?! How can they defeat Cleopatra?! She was my baby! Jimmy Neutron, I will defeat you one day!

**Servant – **Uh……sir?

**Figure – **Yes?

**Servant – **Our ships have reached the estimated spot.

**Figure – **Excellent. Is Ursula ready?

**Servant – **Yes, sir.

**Figure – **Good. I will defeat Jimmy Neutron, or my name isn't…..Dr. Fruggle Detroit! Or, Dr. Destructo! Just you wait. I may be defeated now, but I will be back, Jimmy Neutron! And when I am, you will suffer just as much as Cleopatra did! Mwuhahahahahaha!!

_**Tell me what you think. Should I write a sequel? Should I mix anything else in a fanfic? Tell me what you think of the fanfic in general. And most importantly, tell anyone on about this story so they can read and review.**_


End file.
